dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Esphia (3.5e Vestige)
Esphia: The Hellguard Summary::Esphia was but a ordinary soldier angel stationed in hell, after centuries of battle she changed and eventually fell from grace. Level: Level::8 Binding DC: 30 Special requirement: Yes Legend Esphia was a Malakh Angel, she was stationed as hellguard in an angelic outpost of hell. One day, her outpost was attacked by a powerful pit Fiend named Yuoros and his horde of mercenary. They slayed or enslaved most of the angels, Esphia wasn't lucky and was carried back to the fiend base, bounded by chain. She was tortured for years until death took her. She was raised from death by the Seraphim Ironusk, but she changed. Never again her word carry charity and good, never again her action would truly defend good. After Ironusk died in a battle against the Lord of the Eight, Mephistopheles, Esphia lead a careless assault against a devil citadel. The battle was not only a total failure, but 3/4 of the angels stationed in hell were slaughtered in the counter attack. Esphia was brought before Heaven, their judgement was harsh but fair. They casted down the angel in hell. For years she still fought against the devil, she fought for law and for her honor. But as year passed she was more akin to a devil than her celestial kins. She finally fell from grace and start using dark power against the devils. One day she ventured in a temple of the Eight Layer, were the carcass of her former master, Ironusk, was hanged with rusted steel pike from the celling. Instead of freeing her former master, she committed an ultimate act of greed. She consumed the holy essence of Ironusk and then turned in apparence and power similar to a Seraphim. She was bathed in divine light and then proceed to overthrow Asmodeus and take the realm of hell for herself. No one know how the story of Esphia end, it was sure she was defeated, but now belonging nowhere she couldn't find rest and began her existence as a vestige. Manifestation Esphia manifest herself in her seraphim form, made of blue mist-like substance. She is unearthly beautiful and is as mighty as any other seraphim. She is about 12 feet tall and her mist-like body turn red when angered. Special summoning To Summon Esphia one need to travel deep in the nine hell, then in the Eight Layer find the temple where Esphia found Ironusk. Here they may contact Esphia and pledge a oath to her, acknowledging her as the queen of Hell and Heaven. (Must only be done once) Sign The binder skin radiate a slim light. Their eyes become blue and their hairs turn white. Esphia blue-mist substance now cover their body. Influence Esphia was a fanatic of law of heaven in life, her binder feel loathing for both devils and angels and want to dominate them. Binder of Esphia cannot make diplomacy check with either Evil Outsider or Good Outsider. Granted abilities Aura of Despair Every enemies within 50 ft. of Esphia's Binder take a -2 Penalty to all saves. Divine Aura The binder gains a deflection bonus to AC equal to his/her wisdom modifier. Divine Serenity The binder gains a bonus to all of his/her saving throws equal to his/her wisdom modifier. Wings of Esphia May fly at 100 ft, with perfect maneuvrability. Queen of both Heaven and Hell May cast ''dominate monster'' at will as a supernatural ability, but it only works on Lawful Evil and Lawful Good Outsiders. Once this ability is used, it cannot be used again for 5 rounds. ---- Category:User Leziad Category:Vestige Category:3.5e Category:User